The present invention generally relates to a battering ram device for providing a forced entry into a room. More specifically, the present invention relates to a ballistic enhanced battering ram that uses gun powder to produce a striking force.
Currently, law enforcement personnel and firemen use battering rams to forcibly enter locked rooms. Some are hand held devices requiring users to swing the battering rams which sometimes result in the user(s) repeatedly striking the door with the battering ram in order to gain entry into the locked room. Having to strike the door several times delays the entry into the locked room, which may allow a criminal to escape, hide evidence, harm hostages, or fire at the law enforcement personnel. In case of a fire, delaying the entry into the locked room, may allow the fire to get out of control. Other battering rams have been conceived to use a pneumatic piston to enhance their power but lack any measures to counteract the recoil that would result from the force necessary to open a secured door.
As can be seen, there is a need for a battering ram device that strikes down a door quickly in order to gain access into a locked room.